


Amplified

by NadiasGhost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura piloting the castle which is, Breathes in, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Just As Important As Flying A Lion, Keith's Galra ears, Keith's galra senses, Lotors generals, M/M, and Lance Blue, and me assuming lotor's general's genders, blind, breaths out, but Keith is flying Red, i feel bad i left out all my other space children, idk when this is set yet again, it kept trying to make this a spicy time but its really soft, its really fucking late rn, more keith narration b/c I'm a hoe for Keith Kogane narration, no its not smut, okay lance might be a little bit of a furry, really vauge mission as a backdrop for Klance, sorry - Freeform, the real shiro is back, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiasGhost/pseuds/NadiasGhost
Summary: ~SEQUEL TO CHERRY ICE CREAM~Keith's kind of learning how to control when he goes Galra (not how to turn back though). He goes Galra on a mission to protect Lance and Pidge in the dark but can't quite change back.... Lance has to take good care of him while he's blind, has super hearing, and has strange amplified touch reception....**Lance set him down in his own bunk, the smell of Lance overpowering. Everything about being in Lance’s bunk was overpowering, the smell, the feel of the sheets, the way the air sweetened and the way that soft sounds like breathing amplified on a deeper spectrum in the enclosed space. Keith couldn’t tell if it was the the Galra senses or his all encompassing infatuation. Perhaps a mix of both.





	Amplified

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so bad about birthing the Horse AU into the world that I wrote a sequel for Cherry Ice Cream lmao-.-  
> ~Also hmu like tell me what else y'all want from this series (??) / cannon universe Klance~

Keith couldn't see anything.

 

Lance was fumbling with his bayard beside him and Pidge was cursing off to his left, stumbling and falling. Shapes moved and hissed and clanked all around them, the very metal of the Galra ship menacing and unknown. Lance, the wonderful idiot, reached out and grabbed for his hand. "It's okay, we're okay." 

 

"At least two of Lotor's generals can see in the dark," Keith responded, "so can he. I'm gonna go Galra. You cover Pidge until I'm back." Lance’s grip on his hand tightened. "No. You're not strong enough at turning back. You have a lion to fly out of here. Keith if they turn the lights BACK ON--" 

 

Keith untangled himself, then gave Lance's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll be fine. Plus, you've got my back." He smiled though neither of them could see, and rolled away, beginning to breath only through his nose. He let all the bad pour into his chest, all the panic, all the fear, all the hatred and all the loss, and suddenly the world was changing. His heart beat faster. Shapes were clearer, colours appeared, and a Galra battle ax was headed straight for his face. 

 

He rolled away, breathing again through his mouth and nose, feeling the impact on every cell. The Galra attacking him Zethrid, who’d stumbled upon him in the dark maze of the dead ship. And she was going to raise the alarm. 

 

Keith lunged at her, only to stop halfway when he saw a flurry of motion at the edge of his vision. Ezor was running at a still-blind Lance, silent and swift and terrifying. Keith turned and lunged at her instead, and as he tackled her, the edge of Zethrid's ax caught him in the leg, and he fell, the three of them tumbling away down the hallway. 

 

Keith hissed in pain but his calf came clean from the ax without problem, and he stood as Zethrid began to shout. Keith knocked Zethrid out cold with his bayard, threw Ezor down the hall and stumbled into the wall, leg screaming in pain. 

 

The lights came on. 

 

The ship’s siren began to sound. 

 

"Lance!!" Keith shouted, his own voice sounding broken, "Lance are you okay? Where are you?" He opened his eyes for a second then snapped them shut again. Strong gangly arms were scooping him up, and Lance was running down the hall with him. 

 

His leg hurt and his head hurt and he buried his face into Lance's collar. 

 

"Can Keith fly?" Pidge asked, shouting over the siren and clamour. Soldier’s fired at them from down the hall. "Red can fly herself," Lance yelled back, holding Keith tightly as they jumped from the hall to the landing dock. Gravity began to lessen. Lance manoeuvred them towards the blue lion, achingly careful with Keith. 

 

“Can you change back?” Lance whispered as Blue’s mouth opened and closed around them. Pidge’s voice crackled to life over the intercom, yelling that they were in their own lion. Keith shook his head. “I… I can’t change back, Lance. I just…. Can’t calm down.”

 

“That’s okay,” Lance responded easily, clipping the straps that secured pilot to pilot seat around the both of them. “That’s okay,” he repeated, and he sounded old in a way Keith wasn’t used to, mature somehow. 

 

Keith spent the entire flight back to the castle feeling the way Lance’s arms moved as he steered, the way his breath evened out inside Blue. He tried to feel Lance’s heartbeat and calm himself, but everything was still so startlingly alien when he was experiencing the world like this. The clanks of the mechanical lion and the sound of movement in the far reaches of Blue’s appendages-- every little sound-- threatened to overtake Lance’s heartbeat. The air he was breathing tasted wrong, too sweet, and every inch of his suit felt foreign. He could feel the strands in the fabric on the small of his back and each clip in the thread of the plastic zipper. 

 

“You’re trying too hard to be calm,” Lance whispered, “it’s never going to work.” Keith laughed, because he was right. Of course he was right. “What do you suggest I do then,” he asked. Lance hummed, “wait it out? It’s not really that bad, is it?” 

 

Keith shook his head, nuzzling into the blue paladin’s chest. “It’s not bad, just…. Odd.” 

 

Lance pressed a gentle kiss onto the top of his head, and then another on his ear. “I’m starting to get used to it, though,” he whispered, “it’s like you having reading glasses. You look just slightly off in the glasses, and just slightly off without them.”

 

Keith blushed and shook his head. “Galra ears aren’t reading glasses.”

 

Lance began to dock Blue in the castle, Keith could hear it happening. “No, but every time it happens by accident, and you change, you come to me. I’m getting used to seeing you purple, Keith, but the rest of the team isn’t. You can’t just come hole up in my room everytime--”

 

Keith pouted in what he hoped was the complete right direction. “Of course,” Lance amended quickly, “you’re welcome to come hole up in my room this time.” He finished docking Blue and Keith went to stand. A twinge of red hot pain tore through his leg and he fell back into Lance. “Keith?!”

 

“I, um, I may have gotten axed in the leg..” He mumbled, still hissing in pain. “You WHAT?!” Lance squeaked, his voice breaking two octaves too high, “and you didn’t think to tell me. You need stitches.”

 

“Don’t want stitches. They’re gonna hurt. I want you.” Keith mumbled, trying the pout tactic again. “While I admit I am great,” Lance scoffed scooping him up, “I cannot stop potential arterial bleeding. Come on, Kitty, we’re going to see Shiro.”

 

Ten minutes later and a tired, battered and bruised Shiro had sewn up Keith’s leg on the living room coffee table, and Lance had held him close while he shook with silent tears. “Shit, that hurt worse than the actual ax going into my leg,” Keith mumbled. 

 

Lance set him down in his own bunk, the smell of Lance overpowering. Everything about being in Lance’s bunk was overpowering, the smell, the feel of the sheets, the way the air sweetened and the way that soft sounds like breathing amplified on a deeper spectrum in the enclosed space. Keith couldn’t tell if it was the the Galra senses or his all encompassing infatuation. Perhaps a mix of both. 

 

He could still feel it in his blood, pumping through his veins. Like a drug, the amplification of sense that changed and amplified Lance. Lance was now at his dresser, rummaging for pyjamas, the space between them in the small room an ocean.

 

“Come back, please,” Keith said quietly, and Lance did. They’d yet to talk about the boundaries of whatever was going on between them, but Keith blushed redder than then his lion at the thought of undressing so he stayed in his stupid paladin suit with its fibers and it’s zipper. Lance lay down beside him, a little bit too far away, and in pyjamas. 

 

“Did you…. Did you just change? Keith asked, face heating up. “You’re BLIND!” Lance exclaimed incredulously, “it’s not like you can SEE!” Keith continued to blush nonetheless, and felt out for the taller boy. “Come here?” 

 

Lance obliged his request. “Is it scary?” Lance asked. 

 

“No,” Keith admitted, “it’s just confusing to feel so much. Having you here, it grounds me. And--” He paused, until Lance poked him in the side. “And when I’m like this, everything I normally feel for you, it gets all mixed up and everything in the pit of my stomach it’s…. Amplified.” 

 

“What are you saying?” Lance asked. “That I need your hands on me?” Keith whispered. 

 

For a moment, Keith was worried he’d finally fucked up, but going off of the strangled choking noises and then the heavy breathing, he felt safe in the assumption that he’d just short-circuited Lance for a few seconds. “I’m going to turn the lights off,” Lance whispered back, finally, “you can borrow pyjamas and then… you’ll be able to see.”

 

“That won’t fix any of the other Galra problems,” Keith whispered back. 

 

“I know,” said Lance. 

 

Click. 

 

Keith opened his eyes to see Lance stumbling back to him. He placed the taller boy into bed, and then stood, headed for the dresser. Lance pokemon pyjamas. Of course he did. In space. Of course. 

 

Keith blushed even though it was dark as space in the room which was to say that no human eyes could see a thing. He pulled on the cotton pokemon pants and a soft worn out shirt, both of them screaming of lance into his every sense until he thought maybe he would drown in it. He couldn’t breath but he was breathing in Lance over and over and over. 

 

He found his way back to the bunk. Lance pulled him in and then rolled ontop of him, squishing him like a little Galra pancake. Keith hmpf-ed his approval, and then hmpf-ed his approval again as Lance let one of his legs settle between Keith’s, efficiently tangling them all up together on top of the sheets. Lance’s old shirts with thin and Keith could feel the slid of fabric on fabric, but also every cell of the boy underneath. 

 

Lance pressed a breathless kiss to his neck, and then again to his jaw, the heat of his mouth sweet and demanding. Keith tugged him up to kiss him properly, Lance’s nose catching on his jaw. “I can’t see--” Lance giggled, but it was all caught up in Keith’s kiss, swallowed up as Keith made it his mission to kiss Lance senseless. 

 

Lance’s hands eventually found his ears, and Keith gasped, any and all missions gone. “Admit it, you don’t entirely mind the ears,” Lance whispered. 

 

“I do,” Keith whined, “they’re so frustrating. Every minute they’re there and my cells are buzzing f--” “For what?” Lance asked, running a finger down his right ear. Keith looked up at him through half closed eyes, he was blushing, eyes wide, biting his lip to stop from smiling. Keith smiled, and pulled him down to kiss him again. “For you.”


End file.
